Influence Of Ingrid Smith
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Series Three. Harvey and Ingrid share the night together, but the morning after makes them regret it.


**INFLUENCE OF INGRID SMITH**

The steady thrum of the mobile phone was eclipsed by the blaring of the television set. Cartoon effects boomed around the room, as Ingrid cuddled up to Harvey, nuzzling her left cheek against his chest. Dropping a kiss onto her head, Harvey groped for his mobile phone, merely wanting to check the time.

As his fingers wrapped around the device, Harvey jerked as the mobile buzzed in his hand, the word 'Mum' flashing up onto the lit screen. Cursing in his mind, Harvey pulled himself free from his girlfriend and scooted over to the edge of the bed. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Mum…. No, I wasn't ignoring you."

Behind him, Ingrid folded her arms over her chest, now sulking as she whined: "But you're ignoring _me…."_

Harvey flapped a hand behind him, his girlfriend's words having drowned out his mother's. "Sorry, what did you say? Mum, I _was_ listening! I just got distracted by something in the background!"

' _SOMETHING?! BACKGROUND?!'_ Ingrid raged in her mind, glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

"Oh, do I really have to come home now? Ok, ok."

Harvey sighed as his mother continued to prattle on, throwing a sad look at Ingrid, who pouted back. She didn't want her boyfriend to leave so suddenly, and took to scheming in order to get her way. As Harvey occasionally uttered single words to placate his mother, a plan started to form in Ingrid's head. Once she had fine-tuned everything, she nudged Harvey and mouthed:

' **Tell your Mum you're staying here for the night. Say that my parents said it was fine.'**

Ear pressed to his phone, Harvey nodded, smile lighting up his features. "Yeah, yeah, Mum? Actually, Ingrid's parents have just said that it's fine that I stay over. No, no, you don't need to double check. _Mum, it's fine._ I've stayed over before loads of times… Ingrid was out of the room when you called me, and she's just come back in and told me that her parents have given me permission to stay over."

Ingrid rubbed her hands in glee, sharing Harvey's satisfaction at him staying for several more hours.

"I will stay in the blow up bed like usual, yes. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Yep, I'll be back in time for the BBQ at lunchtime. Alright, Mum, love you. Bye."

He ended the call, tossing his phone aside on the bed, and snuggled up to his girlfriend. "You've got me for ages now, Ing-Ing."

Growling, Ingrid pulled him towards her sharply. "Just what I like."

Harvey chuckled, and stroked her back. "I'm glad you enjoy my company. S-Should we let your parents know?"

Pulling away, Ingrid bounded to her feet. "Guess so. Let's go." She stuck out her hand, and Harvey entwined his hand into hers, allowing her to escort him out of her room and down the stairs. They entered the living room, Ingrid exclaiming:

"Mum, Dad, Harvey's staying the night. Can we order pizza?"

Very used to their daughter's way of speaking, the Smith parents shared a look, before Mrs Smith took the reins.

"Ingrid… I'm sorry, but Harvey can't stay tonight."

" _Why?"_

Mrs Smith smiled apologetically at Harvey. "I'm sorry, Harvey. We would love for you to stay, but we have some personal matters to take care of, and you…"

"Would be in the way?" Harvey smiled coyly. "I understand. I'll go if you want me too."

"NO! He's staying!"

"Ingrid, please. Harvey can't stay tonight, and I'm sorry about that, but he can stay over next time."

Stamping her feet, Ingrid huffed loudly and flounced out of the living room. Harvey shrugged his shoulders sheepishly at his girlfriend's parents, before holding up a hand in goodbye and trailing after Ingrid, into the hallway.

"Those _pricks!_ So stupid that you can't stay!"

Double checking that the living room door was firmly shut, Harvey whispered: "Ingy, not so loud!"

"Oh, who cares?! That's pissed me right off!"

"Honey, I know how you feel, but it is up to your parents."

"Yeah, well…" Suddenly, a bright spark lit up Ingrid's eyes. "Hey… I have an idea."

Dread settled in the pit of Harvey's stomach, and his question was presented in a wary tone. "Yeah?"

"How about you do stay for tonight? You already told your Mum that you _are_ staying, and you can just go home tomorrow."

"B-But your parents said they have personal matters-"

"Babe, it don't concern me. They just don't want anyone else in the house, who isn't a family member. But it's decided, you're staying."

Harvey, feeling uneasy, muttered: "How are we going to pull this off?"

"Simple." Ingrid grinned. "They come into my room before you leave tomorrow, you hide."

Harvey paled, as Ingrid quickly opened the front door and shouted loudly: "Bye Harv-Harv! Text me!"

She slammed the door shut, before racing up to her room, dragging Harvey along after her. Harvey panted as they darted into her room, Ingrid side-kicking the door shut.

"Ingrid…. W-what…"

"Ssh." She pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't you get it? They think you've gone home. But unbeknown to them, you're up here with me, and it's going to stay like that."

"O-Okay…" Harvey waited for Ingrid to withdraw her finger from his lips. "We need to get the blow up bed out."

At this, Ingrid chuckled darkly, shaking her head slowly. "Oh no. We're not getting that crappy thing out. No… you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Being fourteen, combined with ramped up hormones, Harvey grew excited at this suggestion, but the thought of being caught sleeping next to each other in bed, (an action that both sets of parents had expressly forbidden the pair from partaking in), set his nerves sky-high.

"W-We're gonna get c-caught…"

"We're not. Now, I'm going to order pizza. Help me decide."

At the mention of food, Harvey lost his nerves and sat down on the bed, pouring over the menu he was handed.

"Hhm, we'll have hot spicy beef pizza with green peppers and a chicken one. Potato wedges, garlic dough balls and cookies and ice cream. Ooh, a big bottle of Coke! That alright?"

Ingrid nodded and dialled the number of the takeaway on her phone. "Sure thing. We can split the money half-way. Hah, if my parents saw the amount of stuff we're ordering, they're going to think I'm a pig."

"You're not a pig, Ingrid. You're beautiful."

Pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, Ingrid purred: "I'd still look beautiful even if I was covered in shit… Oh, hi! Can I place an order?"

As she ordered the food over the phone, Harvey sprawled out on the bed and directed his attention onto the blaring television. Upon placing the order, Ingrid settled back onto her bed, leaning her head against Harvey's shoulder as they both watched the comedy programme that was showing on the TV.

They were interrupted a little while later by the sound of the doorbell, and Ingrid leapt off of her bed, grabbing the money intended for their takeaway, and sprinted down the stairs. She yanked open the door, handing over the money and taking the food, before thanking the delivery guy and shutting the door. Before going upstairs, she poked her head round into the living room, where her parents sat together on the sofa.

"I ordered food, so going to eat it upstairs."

Her parents raised their eyebrows, but didn't comment, merely nodding in reply. Ingrid rolled her eyes, and closed the door, climbing the stairs quickly. She closed her bedroom door behind her and pulled out a small table next to her bed, setting the bag full of food down onto the desk, then sitting herself down onto her bed.

The couple helped themselves to the food and drink, trying their best to not make a mess as they shoved food into their mouths, eyes fixated on the screen. When they were down to the very last bits of food, Ingrid leant across and whispered in Harvey's ear:

"When we're in bed, I've got a little surprise for you…"

"Is it food?!"

Harvey's eager face set Ingrid off, and she cooed and pinched his cheek. _"Aww, aren't you adorable?_ No, I've got something _better."_

She was true to her word, as over two hours later, the lights dimmed in her room and the television off, Ingrid sat up in her bed, her boyfriend beside her. She wiped her lips, licking them with a sigh. Harvey cuddled up to her and they gripped each other tightly, their bare skin sending goose bumps down both of their arms.

"Wanna make out?"

Harvey nodded in reply and as they hunkered down under the covers, kissing each other softly, their bare legs hooked together. After a couple of kisses, Ingrid smiled.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Night, Ingy." Harvey chirped, snuggling the side of his face against the pillow as Ingrid reached up and turned off her lamp.

They both slept through the night, the pair of them ending up in each other's arms as they shifted their bodies in their sleep. Unfortunately, they were abruptly awoken by a loud knock to the door.

"Ingrid! Get up! We're going to Nanny's today!"

Blinking groggily, Ingrid sat up and froze. "Oh, shit…" She whispered, before turning to her sleeping boyfriend. "Harvey, wake up." She hissed, shaking him awake. Harvey opened his eyes, smiling at the sight before him, but he lost his smile when Ingrid indicated to the door with a finger to her lips.

"Ingrid, are you awake?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"Good. Come down, breakfast is ready."

"Give me a minute!"

"Hurry up, sweetie. After you've eaten, you need to jump in the shower and get ready, because we're leaving in half an hour."

"Okay!"

As soon as her mother's footsteps were heard walking away from the bedroom door, Harvey sprung out of bed, his foot landing on a tennis ball that Ingrid usually kept under her bed. He yelled in pain, cradling his foot inwards as Mrs Smith hurried back to the door.

"Ingrid, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Ingrid flapped a hand at Harvey, hissing: "Go, go, go!"

Barely able to put his foot down, Harvey hobbled over to the window and yanked it open. Luckily, Ingrid's window overlooked the garden, and the drop was not too far, and from the garden, he could slip out of the side gate and make his escape.

The door handle began to swing down, Ingrid's mother announcing that she was coming in. This made the couple throw themselves into panic mode. As Harvey climbed out of the window, Ingrid pulled on her nightie and scanned her room. Harvey dropped to the ground, his fall cushioned by the grass and as he hobbled towards the side gate, upstairs in her bedroom, Ingrid clapped her eyes onto some glaring items.

 _Harvey's clothes._

Eyes bulging, Ingrid gathered together the clothes and chucked them into her wardrobe, shutting her wardrobe tightly and throwing herself onto her bed as the door handle fully swung down and her mother entered the room.

Mrs Smith glanced round in suspicion, nose wrinkling at the empty food cartons, before directing her attention onto her daughter.

"Everything alright?"

Ingrid nodded innocently, heart slamming against her chest. Any scent of her boyfriend's cologne was masked by the smell of the food cartons, and Ingrid continued to display her innocent smile. Mrs Smith shook her head in exasperation at her daughter's dire time-keeping and turned around.

"Sweetheart, part of your nightie is hitched up."

The door closed, and Ingrid looked down, yanking her nightie down to cover the exposed skin, her face flaming in embarrassment. She sighed miserably, aware that her boyfriend was now out in public, _naked._ Any other time, it would have been humorous, but she felt awful for him. However, there was no way of 'saving him', as she needed to be out of the house with her parents in less than thirty minutes.

"Oh, Harv-Harv… I hope you get home intact."

Upon only realising his lack of clothes come his escape from the Smith house, Harvey struggled to get home. He had to run through multiple streets, his hands protecting his modesty. His bare backside was prone to a wind chill, and he shivered as he darted into some bushes.

He had never planned on streaking at half eight in the morning, but his girlfriend's mother abrupt entrance had startled him, and now his clothes were stuck back at Ingrid's house. Cursing softly, Harvey waited for the coast to be clear before sprinting along the road.

Harvey bypassed a group of people with green hands pinned to their shirts, their wide eyes following his progress, as he dodged a tall man in a black suit, the man glaring after him with disgust radiating from his concealed eyes.

Eventually making his way back to his road, Harvey ran up the path to his house and skidded to a halt on his doorstep. _He didn't have any keys._

Harvey cursed again and knocked on the door, praying that his mother didn't open the door.

Instead, his brother did, and Lloyd took one look at him before bursting into laughter.

" _L, not funny."_ Harvey glared, as Lloyd crossed his arms and leant against the doorway, a smug smirk on his face.

Smugness was characteristic for Lloyd, but Harvey felt that his older brother was being too extreme.

"Come on, L! Let me in!" Shifting his hands slightly, Harvey whined: "Let me put some boxers on!"

Chuckling, Lloyd stepped aside and Harvey darted into the house, sighing in relief when the door shut behind him. Now that he was out of public view, he could retreat to his room.

"Harvey, what on earth?!"

Mrs Hunter was standing in front of him, mouth agape. Harvey cringed and held up his hands in a placating manner. "I can explain."

Mrs Hunter shut her eyes, as Lloyd strolled past Harvey, drawling: "Nice package, little brother."

Realising that his hands weren't covering his genitals anymore, Harvey gasped and shielded the area from view, dying inside of humiliation.

' _This is so humiliating, and Mum's going to KILL ME when she finds out what me and Ingrid did!'_


End file.
